


Spideypool - Living a double life...

by TheOnlyAngelGirl



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Genderfluid, LGBTQ, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, genderbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyAngelGirl/pseuds/TheOnlyAngelGirl
Summary: It wasn't always easy to be Tony Stark's son or 18 for that matter. Peter has this problem that sometime he couldn't walk outside the door without all paparazzi following him. They have been told that they shouldn't follow him anywhere but sometimes it happens.Peter is an attractive young man with feminine features and really likes girls clothes.WARNING: Can contain Mature content and Hard language...Read on your own responsibility...I don't own anything except the story...It's also on my Wattpad.https://www.wattpad.com/story/161349448-spideypool-living-a-double-life





	Spideypool - Living a double life...

**_Peter's POV_ **

It's Friday morning and I was on my way to school with Happy. When we arrived at my school, ''Do you want me to pick you up after school?'' Happy asked.  
''Yeah, that would be great... I will text you if something comes up...'' I said and smiled.   
''Okay then, Have a great day Peter...''   
''Yeah, you too...'' I said as I walked out of the car.

After I had been at my locker to get the books I needed, I walked to class where Mary Jane was waiting for me, so I walked up to her and sat beside her. We start talking while people walked in and sat down, the classroom was full of talking and laughter until the bell rang. Our teacher, Mrs. Jackson, walked in with someone I haven't seen on the school grounds before. He was wearing a red hoodie and a cap, a pair of loose fit jeans and combat boots. It wasn't fashion, but it looks really good on him. I think I have met him somewhere before, but I can't put my finger on it.

''Listen up everyone, we got a new student today... This is Wade W. Wilson and he's a bit older than you guys, so be nice to him. Wade, please take the seat next to Mr. Thompson.'' She said and pointed at the table behind me. As he walked past me, he dropped something on the floor beside me and sat down without noticing that he dropped it, so I picked it up and put into my pocket so I could give him it back later. ''Okay everyone, today and in the next week, you will work in groups of 2, where you going to make a sketchbook, You can make whatever you want in it, but I don't want to see any pornography. And yes, I have already chosen who you will work together with, and no, it can't be any changing partners.'' You could just hear the disappeared of the class. ''Okay, here are the names of the groups. Flash and Klaus, Johnny and Harry, Gwen and Mary Jane, Angelina and Angela, Maria and Olivia, Wade and Peter, Damien and Michael, Danny and Sophia, Jack and Gabriel. Now go and sit with your partner and make a brainstorm, I will give you the books on Monday.''

I took my chair and place it in front of Wade's table.  
''I'm Peter, Oh and you dropped your...'' I said and looked at it for a second then back at him, ''bullet...''  
''Thanks...'' He took my hand where the bullet was in and pulled me a bit closer, so I end up lying over the table. ''But you're cute and all, so I will let you keep it... You can make it into a necklace, it would match with your earrings.'' He whispered to me, I turned red and pulled away. I put my hand to my ear to feel that my small earring was still there from yesterday. 'I must have forgotten to take them off before I went to bed...' He was still holding the hand with the bullet. He pulled a leather cord from his bag and took the bullet from my hand and put it together, and somehow made a necklace. I wasn't really paying attention to what he did till he placed the necklace around my neck. ''There... It looks good...''  
''Thanks...'' I give him a smile. ''So Wade? Will you tell me something about yourself?''  
''Only if you tell me something about you too.''  
''Sounds fair...''  
''What do you want to know?'' We started talking about everything.

When the bell rang, ''By the way Wade, Harry is hosting this party tonight that I'm forced to go to, and I was wondering if you wanted to come...''  
''I can't tonight... I'm going to my friend's bar Sister Margaret, but if you're leaving earlier than expected, call me...''  
''Sure...''I put the chair back and pack my stuff. I was about to leave when I call over by Mrs. Jackson.

''Peter, can you show Wade around on the school? The 2 of you has almost the same schedule.''   
''Sure, I don't think that's a problem...''  
''Great. Wade? Peter will show you around the school, so you get lost. Now, please hurry to your next class...''  
''Okay...''

''What's your schedule for today?''  
''Well...'' He said and took the paper vision of his schedule out of his pocket, ''I'm going to have math next, in room 3.02...''  
''Then we have math together... I just to get my book in the locker, I will be right back...''   
''I will go with you...''

''Stark!'' I stop when I heard my last name and turn around. When I saw it was Flash coming toward me, I started to run and left Wade behind. But with my bad luck, I fall. Flash took me in the neck of my shirt and tossed me against the lockers.   
''Hi Flash...''  
''Don't run from me like that, Stark. You have earrings on again, the last time you had those on was when we were 14... Your such a girl...'' He said and started to caress my cheek. I slap his hand away and looked at the floor.  
''Can we not do this today? I have plans where I don't need bruises...'' I could see Wade walk towards us.  
''You have a date? I don't approve of that. I don't like the idea of you with someone else than me. So what do you say to date a real man, you know, like me?''  
''Like you? No thank you... Besides, I don't need your approval to do stuff, we not together. So I'm going to tell you this, for the last time... I don't and will never like you or date you.''  
''I don't take a no for an answer.''  
''Just because I'm into men, doesn't it mean I'm into you...''  
''Come on, Peter. I know you want me.''

Flash lean closer but he was thrown down on the floor by Wade. He stood over him than lifted him in the shirt. ''Listen to kid... He said no and you will never do that him or anyone again... Understood?'' Flash nodded, ''Good, now leave...'' Wade said and let him go and walked over to me. ''Did he do anything to you?''  
''No, he barely touched me...'' I was looking at the floor.  
''Peter look at me... That was sexual harassment!''  
''I know...''  
''Then why would you let him do that?''   
''I don't know... Maybe because I would rather be sexual harassment then beaten or maybe I don't need that kind of gossip...''   
''Both of it is wrong...''

''Oh my god! Peter!'' Mary Jane runs over to us. ''What happened?''   
''Flash is what happened and Wade saved me...''  
''Peter your bleeding on your knee...''  
''It's must be from when I fell...''   
''Wade, I going to take Peter to the infirmary to make sure he's okay...''  
''I coming with you,'' Wade said.  
''Fine.'' Mary Jane said as we started to down to the infirmary.

When we reached the infirmary, Mary Jane told the school doctor what happened and he said that we could take what we needed and left. Mary Jane had to go to class, so it was just me and Wade.  
''Can you fold it up over the knee?'' I tried to fold them up which didn't work.  
''No, Stupid skinny jeans... I have to take my pants off...'' I stood up and was take them off when I falt Wade staring at me. ''Wade, could you maybe not look at me?''   
''Why? What's the problem? That you have a great ass?'' He smiled at me.  
''It's just weird... But I barely know you, and I don't really like people staring at my butt...''  
''Oh... Well, since you ask so nicely...'' He turned around facing the wall. ''Tell me when you're done, so I can look at your knee...''  
''Thank you...'' I slipped my pants under my knee and took the hurt leg out of the pants, and sat down on the bed, ''okay...'' He turned and walked over to me and got on his knees so he could look at my knee.

''Well it's nothing serious, but we have to clean it...'' I just nodded and looked out of the window. ''You know, I like your panties, very cute,'' it felt like my face was on fire, ''if we had been together for a long time, I would have done you right here, right now...'' I looked back at him, ''there all patch up...'' our eyes met and my face started to heat up. ''What?''   
''Nothing...'' and looked away, ''please don't tell anyone...''  
''Sure... Oh, and I meant what I said... About the sex and that you're all patch up... You can take your pants on again before someone walks in to see that great ass of yours or before I end up raping you.'' He looked away so I could my pants back on.

''Why is that guy like that?''  
''He thinks I'm into him since his my 'type'...''  
''Your type? You have a type?''   
''Apparently, I do... I like nice guys... But becurse people see me with my dad's friend Steve, people just think that I'm into tall, blonde, muscular, older guys than myself...''  
''Maybe that is your type?''   
''Maybe... But I think beauty comes from the inside... Some people are just lucky to be beautiful both on the inside and on the outside...''

_~Later~_

Wade only had class till lunch almost every day since he had to work and other stuff to do. Mary Jane and I had class' till 13.00 on Fridays.

''Peter, what going to wear to Harry's party tonight?'' Mary Jane asked as we walked out to the car where Happy was waiting for us.  
''I don't know... I mean, it is a party... Maybe we should go shopping for dresses, I can ask Happy to drive us to the mall...''  
''That's a great idea.''

We walked over to the car where Happy was waiting.   
''Hey Happy, can you drive us to the mall?'' I asked as we got into the car.  
''Sure, how many hours will you need there?'' He asked as he starts driving to the mall.  
''3, I think... I will call you when we're done...''   
''Right, we will be there soon...'' Happy said while Mary Jane helped me with the bag where I have some of my more feminine clothes and my wig.

_~At the mall~ (After trying a lot of clothes and shoes...)_

''What do you think?''  
''I love it.''   
''Maybe I should buy all 3 outfits then?''   
''Yeah and then I can borrow them sometime...''   
''You can borrow them all that you want, just not the black one...''  
''Fair enough...''  
''Let's go and pay for them...''

_~After they paid~_

''We still have time before Happy comes...'' I said as looked at my watch, ''how about coffee?''  
''Sure.'' We walked over to Starbucks and order our coffee.

''Your names?''   
''Karen...''  
''MJ...''  
''Thank you...'' That guy said as he wrote down, ''they will be done soon...''

After some time we get our coffee and started to walk toward the exit, Mary Jane had to go to the bathroom, so I had to wait for her. While I was waiting for her, someone bumped into me and spilled my Iced Coffee all over my dress.

''I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to... Let me buy you a new one...''   
''It's okay, I...'' I looked at the tall guy. ''Wade..?''   
''Karen?'' I could feel my face get hot, ''It's been a while...''  
''Yeah...'' 'I saw you earlier today...' ''I can't remember when the last time was I saw you...''  
''It was at that nightclub for some weeks ago...''   
''Yeah, now I remember...'' 'It must have been one dad's clubs...'  
''I'm so sorry that I bumped into you and destroyed your dress...''   
''It's okay, I can just wash it... It's nice to see you, Wade...''  
''I have to go... But you know, that dress and that bullet around your neck, looks really good on you...'' He leans closer and started to whisper, ''Peter...'' I frost as he winked at me and then he walked away.

''Sorry it took so long... Did something?'' Mary Jane asked as she walked out of the bathroom.  
''Someone bumped into me...''   
''What an ass... Well, let's get home so we can get ready for tonight...''  
''Yeah... Happy should be waiting outside for us...''


End file.
